Fusion II
Fusion II is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Manix648 and verified by MaxiS9. As its name suggests, it is the sequel to the famous level Fusion, also by Manix648. It is a very well decorated, smooth level with a lack of bugs and is primarily orange in color. It is considered a Hard Demon and slightly easier than Fusion. Gameplay The level starts with an auto section with three beats. Then, the player is sent into the air. Many people die here since that either they are not ready, or they didn't time their jumps correctly. There is a green jump ring to prevent dying here. Then comes a mini-portal with a blue ring inside of it. After hitting the ring, jump and you'll go in a UFO portal. After the UFO, there is a short wave segment. Then, there is an auto mini cube with a green ring. Tap that and you are in a ship. Hold, then tap another green ring. there is a brief robot mode where there is yet another green ring. A platform will send you in the air, with another green ring. After that is a small and simple ball. You are transformed into a mini cube with a platform launching you in the air. The speed is transformed into a double speed ship with some straight flies. There is a UFO section with a ship portal at the end with an orb in it. Then there is a short auto cube. The speed is now 0.5, and you are now a small ship with a quite narrow straight fly when you go through a gravity portal. This ship houses the first coin. After the ship is an auto cube with a moon with the level name FII (Fusion II) in it, with "By: Manix648" and "Song: Sheol - Xtrullor" written underneath. Then the drop happens with the words "TIME... TO... DIE!!!" popping up right before the infamous "fusion dual." This entire dual is played in triple speed and is filled with background flashes and effects which had become a staple from the first Fusion. It starts with a wave/cube mixed dual. The cube is mostly irrelevant here and the player really only needs to focus on the wave. The same thing applies when the player enters a short cube/ship mixed dual right afterward. After that comes a wave/UFO mixed dual with some spamming involved, then a transition into a ship/ball mixed dual with even more spam and straight flying. A w/w gets you into an easy B/w dual before a slow auto part where the rebuilt "Fusion" is shown with the text "It has been Rebuilt... For Destruction." A short auto cube segment follows and a UFO segment with some timing involved comes after that. Then a spam wave appears and then a short, easy cube with a jump and green jump orb, and a ball segment containing the second coin after that. After the cube section comes to an awkward transition into a ship sequence with a teleportation and gravity portal to make it more difficult. Then comes a slower double speed mini wave segment with some timing to it, then a UFO with a couple of jump orb timings, a very short mini ship sequence, and a cube with a platform launching you into a short ball before another auto part. As a cube with an entirely black background, the text "It has gotten an... Upgrade" can be read in front of the player. The key to the third coin is also located here where if you jump at the orange flower, you will hit a hidden blue jump orb which will take you to the key where the text "Sneaky Sneaky..." appears above. You are afterward launched into a ship sequence and the possibly hardest part of the level. It features some tight flying with a bunch of moving objects making the entire ship section much harder. About halfway through the ship sequence, you turn mini for a short moment, and then back again as you go into a short straight fly with more moving objects following. If you were to get the key as stated before, the third and final coin will appear right under the short straight fly segment as an alternative route. Then you will go into a UFO segment with some gravity portal timing, and then a half-speed section with the text "Now this is the end for YOU!" flashing to the beat of the song and "Quote by EggZera" written in the ground. You jump on an invisible jump pad which will send you to the boss fight. The "Fusion" then appears as a very detailed boss fight with a very active background featuring a lightning bolt shaking to the beat. Unlike the boss fight in Fusion, this one has not only the main part but also two "arms" added to make it harder. You play as a mini ship throughout the entire part as you avoid a bunch of lasers from both the arms and the body. In the end, both arms fly towards you, and managing to avoid them will grant you with a white screen with text saying "YOU WIN!" written in black as the level ends with the same art from the auto right before the drop in the background. User Coins * The first coin is located at 16% at the ship sequence. To collect it, you need to fly over a large cube with spikes. * The second coin is located 49% at the ball segment. To collect it, you need to go under the platform without changing the gravity and pick up a coin. * The third coin is located at 68% at the ship sequence. To collect it, you need to collect the key at 60% and a passage will open in which the coin is located. Trivia * The password for the level is 369369. * The level contains 41,818 objects. * It is considered that this level has the hardest drop out of all the Fusion levels. * MaxiS9 crashed at 97% due to a bug. *A secret way was discovered by Thunderboltx in December 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hxudY3dSyI At 40%, don't tap. This glitches the player's UFO to be under the level, and thus the player must spam at the bottom of the level. At 62%, the level becomes entirely free. Walkthrough References Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels